Ristarte
Ristarte, called Rista by most characters, is the supporting protagonist in Light Tuchihi's and Saori Toyota's The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious series. She is goddess who is tasked with saving the S-Rank world of Gaeabrande from the Demon Lord. Later, she has to save the SS-Rank world of Ixphoria that she summons Seiya Ryuuguuin to be the world's hero in order to do this. Appearance Ristarte has the appearance of a young blonde woman who is usually thought of as attractive by the mortals she meets. She wears a white dress which partially reveals her chest, but it also fully reveals her shoulders and legs and a blue ribbon in her hair. As Tiana, her facial features and figure remain the same, but she has short dark brown hair instead. Personality Ristarte is less confident in her abilities as a goddess than many of her fellow deities, which is a core part of her personality. Rista tends to rely on tradition and cliches when she's unsure of what to do. This led to her summoning Seiya Ryuuguuin to become a hero, as she saw that he was Japanese and had above-average stats. Although she would later regret this decision, as he breaks many of the traditions common in isekai stories. Rista also cares deeply about the lives of the citizens of Gaeabrande and hopes to save as many as possible. Due to being a younger goddess, many of the other deities treat her like a younger sister or child. She has been shown to be quite perverted, primarily with Seiya. History Ristarte was originally a healer named Tiana who was a princess of a country known as Termine in the world of Ixphoria. She joined a party in order to defeat the Demon Lord and was very close with it's leader named Seiya Ryuuguuin. Despite Seiya being very reckless, she still felt at ease when he used his catchphrase "Everything's gonna be okay". During the fight against the demon lord, it was revealed that she carried Seiya's unborn child and was killed alongside the baby. Due to Ariadoa's guilt, Tiana was then reincarnated as the goddess Ristarte 100 years before the start of the series. She trained as a goddess to save worlds fated for destruction, until she tasked with saving the S-rank world of Gaeabrande. To complete this assignment, she summoned Seiya to aid her without considering his bizarre personality. She does her best to accommodate his overly cautious nature, but usually grows frustrated with the summoned hero. During and after Seiya's fight with the Demon Lord to save Gaeabrande, she overused her Order powers to save him from dying twice due to his successive uses of Valhalla's Gate. This caused her superiors to issue a punishment to her and thus was tasked with saving an SS class world without her powers. Powers and Abilities As a goddess, Ristarte is immortal and cannot be killed by conventional means. It should be noticed that, in comparison to most other Gods, Ristarte is rather weak. While theoretically being a healer would make for a good support, her healing is outdone by most common items. However, she can use her full potential to heal someone from a near-death state. She also can spawn in a set of angelic wings to fly. Since she can carry Mash and Elulu whilst flying, she has at least some physical strength that she can also open up portals from the Divine Realm to Gaeabrande and back where her hair is used by Seiya Ryuuguuin to use Synthesis. Like Seiya and Chaos Machina, she has the ability to scan opponents stats. Relationships Seiya Ryuuguuin Ristarte is attracted to Seiya, but she is often annoyed with his abrasive personality. However, Seiya doesn't reciprocate these feelings at first that he often insults her and abuses her role as a goddess. Her hair is often stolen by him for use in his Synthesis skill. Trivia * Her name is possibly meant to sound like "restart", which may hint to the fact that she was once human and has been reincarnated into a goddess, thus giving her a 'restart'. *Ristarte has confirmed her bra size is a D. *While Seiya may be who the series is titled after, both the Anime and LN are told from Ristarte's perspective. Gallery Young rista.JPG|Ristarte as Tiana Ristarte.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods